More and more electronic apparatus such as mobile phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are being used to input text.
Input of standard phrases is experienced by many users as a tedious task. Thus, many providers of portable apparatuses have devised input methods for replacing an abbreviation with a phrase. Using such a system the user only has to input the abbreviation and then replace the abbreviation with a phrase such as by typing a space character afterwards.
However, such methods which search for a replacement as a special character is input would make many unnecessary searches for replacements and also possibly some unwanted replacements.
An apparatus that allows fast and easy phrase replacement and only of desired phrases and abbreviations would thus be useful in modern day society.